villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
William Afton (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Synopsis
This article includes William's history in the lore. If you want to see his history in the gameplay, go to the main page about William. This is the story of William Afton, the main antagonist of the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise. NOTE: This includes only the video games, not the books. It is also worth to note that not everything here is 100% confirmed. Backstory Nothing is known about William's life before the opening of the pizzeria. All we know is that at one point, he had three children - Michael Afton, Elizabeth Afton, and an unnamed younger son. He may be an alcoholic, as he is banned from a bar called Jr's. William Afton, and one point in life, created a company named Fazbear Entertainment, Incorporated with his friend Henry Emily in 1983. The first location was Fredbear's Family Diner, that had two animatronics - Fredbear and SpringBonnie. Later, another location, called Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, was open. It had five animatronics - Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie the Rabbit, Chica the Chicken, Foxy the Pirate and The Puppet. Both pizzerias were a success until one day, when William for unknown reason murdered Charlotte Emily, the daughter of Henry, outside of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. The Puppet crawled to Charlotte's body, and collapsed next to the corpse. Charlotte possesed The Puppet, making it the first animatronic to be possesed. Meanwhile, Afton is going to his house in his purple car, while also visiting Jr's, a bar. The guard tells Afton that he can't come in, after last time, hinting that William was involved in something that had banned him. William comes back to his house, to see that his younger son has escaped from the house, to an unknown location. William swears he will regret it. William, on June 26th, murders five children called Gabriel, Jeremy, Susie, Fritz and Cassidy, wearing the SpringBonnie suit. The Puppet gives life to the first four, making them possess the rest of the animatronics in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Cassidy however, posseses Fredbear herself. Meanwhile, Michael Afton starts bullying his younger brother, for at least five days. The Closing of the Locations and Death The Death of Two of William's Children, and Ennard's Creation On the fifth day, Michael and his friends stuff Michael's younger brother into the mouth of Fredbear as a joke. However, Fredbear crushes the little boy's head, as the four kids are terrified. The younger brother later dies in the hospital, and Michael apologizes to him. Fredbear's Family Diner is immedietaly closed after the incident, which will be known as The Bite of '83. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is closed soon after that, beacuse of the five dead children. After that, William creates his own company called Afton Robotics, Limited Liability Corporation. It's first and only location was Circus Baby's Pizza World, which has six animatronics - Circus Baby, Funtime Freddy, Funtime Foxy, Ballora, the Bidybabs and the Minireenas. Baby, Ballora, and the two Funtimes are actually made to kill/capture children. Elizabeth Afton gets too close to Circus Baby, and gets killed by her, putting the corpse into the stomach. Meanwhile, Funtime Freddy also killed a child, and it is theorized that Ballora and Funtime Foxy also did it. William closes the location, and says it was due to gas leaks. The animatronics are sent to Circus Baby's Entertainment & Rental, an underground location. Here, William discovers Remnant, a substance that can let a soul stay inside a body, even if it was burned, or shot in the head. William puts Remnant into Circus Baby, making her possesed by Elizabeth Afton. Funtime Freddy, Funtime Foxy, and Ballora may have been injected with Remnant, just like Circus Baby. A few years later, William sends Michael into the underground location. Here, Circus Baby, Funtime Freddy, Funtime Foxy and Ballora all merge into an amalgamation called Ennard. Using The Scooper, Ennard scoops Michael's organs out, and replaces them with himself, and uses the body to escape the underground location. After a few weeks, Ennard escapes out of Michaek's body into the sewers. As The Scooper injects Remnant, Michael survives, altough his skin is purple. Michael swears he will find William. The Bite of '87, and two New Freddy Fazbear's Pizzas Fazbear Entertainment opens a new location in 1987, with new and improved versions of the original animatronics. They also create a new animatronic - Balloon Boy. William comes here, and muirders another five children, which later possess the new animatronics, however it is unknown if The Puppet gave them life, or Afton did it with Remnant. Six days later, a guard named Jeremy Fitzgerald has his frontal lobe bitten off by Mangle or Toy Chica. The restaurant closes and the new animatronics are scrapped. The event is called The Bite of '87. A year later, in 1988, Fazbear Ent. opens a third location, with repaired versions of the original animatronics. The restaurant survives until 1993, as a unnamed employee is killed by Fredbear, who is now called Golden Freddy. The restaurant closes a week later. First Death and the Creation of Springtrap A few weeks or months later after Freddy Fazbear's Pizza has closed it's doors, William, with the help of Shadow Freddy, a shadow version of Golden Freddy, destroys Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy (It is worth to note that Shadow Freddy might be good, and he did this to help the trapped souls, tricking Wiliam). The souls leave the bodies, and go after William. William, scared, jumps into the SpringBonnie suit, the same suit he used to kill the children. The endoskeleton inside the suit crushes William's bones and skin, killing him as he screams in pain. The souls are still inside the bodies. Henry later boards up the room in which William has died. The 21st Century Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction 30 years later, in 2023, a unnamed person nicknamed Phone Dude, creates a horror attraction based on Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He brings the shells of the original and Toy animatronics from the second Freddy Fazbear's Pizza into the attraction, which are still possesed. A day later, they find William's corpse in the rotten SpringBonnie suit, and bring it into the location, thinking it can't move. However, William posseses the animatronic, and becomes Springtrap. Springtrap tries to kill the guard for six nights, while the guard is actually Henry, his previous friend, or Michael, his own son. After six days, the attraction is set on fire. The souls of the children are all set free, while Springtrap survives. His suit starts falling off, and Springtrap decides to go into one of the abandoned locations, and uses a spare SpringBonnie suit, as there was at least two of them, becoming Scraptrap. The Fourth Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and Second Death Meanwhile, Henry opens the fourth Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, and hires Michael. Scraptrap is called, and altough he knew it was a lie the moment he heard it, he still went there as he was curious. Here, he meets Molten Freddy, who is actually Ennard without Circus Baby, and Funtime Freddy is in control now. After him and Molten Freddy, two more animatronics have come to the pizzeria - Scrap Baby, who is Circus Baby after getting ejected out of Ennard, and Lefty, a black bear without one eye. They all try to kill Michael, who is the guard. On Saturday, Scrap Baby is talking to Michael that the location was a gift for the animatronics, and now they can do what they were created to do (Kill, as the animatronics in Circus Baby's Pizza World were designed to do that). Before Scrap Baby can kill Michael, Henry, on a recording he is recording right now, reveals that this was all a trap to lure everyone, and sets the location on fire. During the fire, Henry reveals that Lefty is actually made to capture The Puppet, as has The Puppet inside him right now. Henry also says that "the darkest pit of Hell" has opened to swallow William whole, and that he shouldn't keep the Devil waiting. Henry, Michael, Baby, Molten Freddy, Lefty, The Puppet and William all die in the fire. After the pizzeria is burned down, Fazbear Entertainment is shut down. Cassidy starts torturing William in his own special hell for an unknown point of time. However, Old Man Consequences tells them to "leave the demon to his demons". Cassidy listens to him, and passes on, leaving William in his own hell. The Freddy Fazbear Virtual Experience A few years later, Fazbear Entertainment, working with Silver Parasol Games, creates a VR game called "The Freddy Fazbear Virtual Experience", created to make all events that happened decades ago look like a joke. They implement a game version of Springtrap in a couple of levels. While scanning the circuit boards of the animatronics, they scan the circuit board of Scraptrap into the game. William comes back from the dead escaping his hell, and takes the role of a non-springlock SpringBonnie suit, and becomes Glitchtrap. Here, Glitchtrap encounters Jeremy Fitzgerald, the same guard who was bitten in 1987. Glitchtrap starts haunting Jeremy and encounters an unnamed woman nicknamed Tape Girl. Glitchtrap attaches himself to Tape Girl's tapes, which she made in the VR game so other beta testers will try to do what she couldn't. Glitchtrap ultimately drives Jeremy into madness, which makes him cut his face off. Tape Girl later destroys the tapes, making Glitchtrap slightly weaker. Later, Fazbear Ent. starts working with a unnamed company, and the beta tester is Vanny, who is actually a (reluctant) follower of William. Vanny, listening to Tape Girl, turns Glitchtrap into a harmless plushie, which actually makes Glitchtrap safe, as no one would think this is a virus. After Fazbear Ent. makes a DLC titled "Curse of Dreadbear", Vanny starts talking to the Glitchtrap plushie. She says she will be ready for the "fun" that is gonna come. The Fazbear Funtime Service NOTE: This section isn't finished, as more things are coming. Fazbear Entertainment makes The Fazbear Funtime Service, which lets people send animatronics to entertain them. However, due to a virus (That is most likely Charlotte, The Puppet), the animatronics are instead trying to kill them. Springtrap is one of the animatronics in the Service. Later, some new animatronic are added to the Service, like Toy Chica, Freddy Frostbear, Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy. Meanwhile, Vanny is hired, and another employee named Luis starts having a crush on her. The Mall NOTE: This section isn't finished, as more things are coming. Fazbear Entertainment opens a mall with brand new Glamrock animatronics, and Vanny goes there, most likely to kill children, under William's orders. From what we know, she has already "selected one". It's unknown what this means. Category:Synopsis